Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Vorgestellte FANDOM-Autorin: Vanyar21
center|700px Vanyar trägt als Mitglied von FANDOMs Gaming-Taskforce viele Videospiel-bezogene Inhalte bei - gerade heute hat sie eine Rezension zu Red Dead Redemption II veröffentlicht - unbedingt reinschauen! Darüber hinaus zockt sie auch viel selbst, schaut Serien, macht Sport, tobt sich beim LARPing aus, und findet neben all dem noch noch Zeit für ihre Freunde. Kaum zu glauben, dass eine einzelne Nutzerin so viel unter einen Hut bekommt. Von ihr kann man einiges lernen - daher ist es höchste Zeit, dass sie sich hier vorstellt! ;Wer bist du außerhalb von FANDOM? Hallo erstmal, ich weiß gar nicht, ob Sie's wussten, aber ich bin die Jenny und ein typisches 90er-Jahre-Kind - aufgewachsen mit dem Super Nintendo (die aber eigentlich meinem Bruder gehörte), dem alten grauen Game Boy, Schrammen an den Knien und dem Spielplatz als coolsten Treffpunkt der Gegend. Geboren in Berlin ging es schließlich mit der Mutter nach Hannover, wo ich seit vielen, vielen Jahren lebe. Insgesamt kann man über mich wohl sagen, dass ich auch außerhalb von FANDOM ein kleiner Nerd bin. Ich zocke regelmäßig Videospiele, gucke einiges an Serien, spiele Pen&Paper-Rollenspiele (genau genommen DSA) und betreibe LARP (Live Action Role Play). Hin und wieder zeichne ich auch (Animestil oder Porträts) oder schreibe an eigenen Geschichten und FanFictions. Wer jetzt denkt, ich wäre ein Stubenhocker, der irrt sich, denn ich treffe mich regelmäßig mit Freunden, bin relativ oft im Fitnessstudio und hab dieses Jahr sogar erfolgreich an einem Volkstriathlon teilgenommen ... okay, ein bisschen Stubenhocker bin ich wohl trotzdem xD ;Was steckt hinter deinem Benutzernamen? Viele von euch werden sich jetzt denken: Ach, das kommt doch bestimmt von "Herr der Ringe". Wie ihr euch doch irrt. Zu der Zeit, als der Name entstand, hatte ich weder die Filme gesehen noch die Bücher gelesen, wusste also rein gar nichts über dieses Fantasy-Universum. Mein Name stammt (ohne die 21 versteht sich) ursprünglich aus einer meiner Geschichten. Ein Charakter brauchte einen Namen und ich habe sehr lange überlegen müssen, bis mir dann schließlich "Vanyar" als Name einfiel. Schon lustig, dass ich auf diesen Namen kam, nachdem er bereits in einer der wohl berühmtesten Buchreihen schonmal verwendet wurde. Jahre später erfuhr ich dann schließlich, dass es den Namen dort gibt, als jemand fragte, ob der Name davon inspiriert ist. Den Usernamen verwende ich übrigens auf vielen Seiten, meist jedoch entweder nur als Vanyar oder als Vanyar1. ;Wie kamst du auf FANDOM und dazu, auf Wikis und als Mitglied der Gaming-Taskforce so tatkräftig beizutragen? Auf FANDOM bin ich damals vor keine Ahnung wie vielen Jahren durch Zufall aufmerksam geworden: Ich habe nach etwas gegoogelt und bin dann auf ein Wiki gestoßen. Zunächst war ich nur als Leser auf verschiedenen Wikis unterwegs, bis ich mich schließlich dazu entschied, mal auf einem Wiki zu helfen, weil dort Fehler enthalten waren. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, welches mein erstes Wiki war. Aber so begann dann mein Aktivsein auf FANDOM, was im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr wurde. Da ich immer in verschiedensten Wikis unterwegs war, reichte ich hier und da mal eine helfende Hand, ob nun bei Serien- oder Videospiele-Wikis. Und schließlich wurde dann die Gaming-Taskforce ins Leben gerufen. Ich als alter Videospiel-Hase (ich kam immerhin schon vor 19 Jahren mit Videospielen in Kontakt) mit Erfahrung in fast jedem Genre war natürlich wie geschaffen dafür. Ich schreibe ohnehin schon gern Sachen und kann das dann auch noch mit einer zweiten Lieblingsbeschäftigung kombinieren. Was will man mehr :-) ;Wie du selbst in deinem Profil preisgibst, hast du auch außerhalb von FANDOM jede Menge spannende Hobbies. Wie schaffst du es, dir Zeit für all das freizuschaufeln? Dazu habe ich eine ganz einfache Antwort: Zeit hat man nicht, Zeit nimmt man sich. Sicherlich gibt es für jeden Menschen irgendwelche Pflichten, die man erfüllen muss, aber es bleibt eigentlich immer freie Zeit übrig. Und dann muss man sich einfach die Prioritäten so setzen, wie man sie haben will. Meine Prioritäten liegen bei meinen Freunden und meinen Hobbies. Während andere an ihren Autos werkeln, jedes Wochenende feiern gehen oder sonst was machen, zocke ich halt gern oder treffe mich mit Freunden für anderen Nerdkram. Allerdings gibt es auch zwei große zeitfressende Faktoren, die bei mir einfach nicht präsent sind: Familienkram und ein fester Partner. Da fast meine komplette Familie noch in Berlin lebt, verbringe ich nicht so viel Zeit mit ihnen und ich habe schon seit sechs Jahren keinen festen Partner mehr gehabt. Diese beiden Dinge nehmen immerhin bei anderen Leuten viel Zeit in Anspruch. ;Videospiele sind (unter anderem) dein Ding. Wenn du nur ein Spiel auf eine einsame Insel mitnehmen dürftest, welches würdest du dir aussuchen, und warum? Oh, das ist eine schwierige Frage. Eine wirklich verdammt schwierige Frage. Das Problem bei mir ist, dass mir Videospiele oftmals nach einiger Zeit einfach auf den Keks gehen und ich vorübergehend die Lust an ihnen verliere. Meine Videospielsammlung wäre immerhin nicht so unglaublich groß, wenn ich mich auf nur wenige Spiele festlegen könnte. Außerdem gibt es einfach sehr viele gute Spiele und es kommen immer mal wieder neue Perlen auf den Markt. Wenn ich mich wirklich für ein Spiel entscheiden müsste, würde ich zwischen zwei alten Computerspielen schwanken: Age of Empires II und Black & White 2. Die beiden Spiele haben es mir auch heutzutage noch angetan und das trotz ihres doch sehr fortgeschrittenen Alters. Sie haben mir schon immer viel Spaß gemacht und gerade AoEII ist mit seinen DLCs doch sehr fordernd teilweise. Da ich mich nicht zwischen diesen beiden entscheiden könnte, bleibt es halt einfach bei zwei Spielen :-P Und hoffentlich darf ich dann auch einen Computer und etwas zum Strom Generieren mitnehmen, sonst bringt mir das Spiel auf einer einsamen Insel ja gar nichts xD ;Wenn du es in der Hand hättest, eine Sache auf FANDOM zu ändern, was würdest du anpacken? Wenn ich wirklich freie Wahl hätte? Mal eine sehr ehrliche Antwort: Ich würde den Namen von Fandom zurück zu Wikia ändern. Und das aus demselben Grund, der mehrfach von anderen genannt wurde. Fandom ist bereits ein in der Gesellschaft geprägter Begriff und das schon seit vielen Jahren. Ein Fandom ist einfach nur eine Ansammlung von Fans und sagt überhaupt nichts über die Natur von Wikia aus - nämlich den Informationsgehalt wie in einem Wiki. Würde ich heutzutage erst auf Fandom stoßen, wäre ich wohl sehr sehr skeptisch, denn für mich ist ein Fandom ein Haufen Fangirls und -boys, die ihre Lieblinge zum Teil einfach nur anhimmeln. Es hat für mich nichts mit der Wiedergabe von Informationen zu tun, wie es hier nunmal vorrangig der Fall ist. Aber das ist eine Änderung, die vermutlich ohnehin nicht mehr eintreten wird. Davon abgesehen finde ich Worte, die ausschließlich in Versalien geschrieben sind, echt grausam ;-) ;Was möchtest du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? Ich hatte bisher schon mit recht vielen Usern auf Fandom zu tun und eines haben viele von ihnen gemein: Sie sind nett und hilfsbereit. Und das sind Eigenschaften, die ein jeder Mensch sich zu Herzen nehmen sollte, also bleibt bitte so :-) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren